Ofuscación hormonal
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Una investigación. Una biblioteca. Y delirios pervertidos. /–¿Sucede algo, Sakura?/ Sasusaku. One-shot. AU.


**Ofuscación hormonal.**

Asfixiante. El aire en aquél lugar no sólo era pesado, quemaba al respirarlo. Era eso, o definitivamente la presencia de él provocaba más revoluciones de las deseadas en su cuerpo. Cada movimiento la obligaba a recrear una escena fuera de la descripción de "inocente". Las manos le sudaban al cambiar la página del rechoncho libro, y su concentración se desviaba por el rabillo del ojo hacía cierto culpable de su ofuscación hormonal.

Ella varias veces había escuchado hablar del peculiar encanto de los Uchiha. No dudaba de ello, pues, aunque no conocía ni al mayor, Itachi, ni al menor, Sasuke, por el campus era imposible no notarlos. Eran como miel para las féminas del lugar que se volvían abejas. Sakura nunca se consideró acosadora, pero era imposible no voltear la mirada al tenerlos cerca del radar de visión.

Para su delirio personal, uno de ellos, el menor, asistía a su misma clase de administración de empresas (destaquemos el hecho de que Sakura era de las pocas chicas en la clase…, ella culpa a su padre). Ese particular día, el maestro, creando un complot a su salud mental, decidió hacer proyectos en binas; una simple y no muy laboriosa investigación de cinco cuartillas sobre finanzas. Y sí, has acertado, el bendito compañero de la pobre peli-rosa era el apuesto moreno de ojos hipnóticos.

Así que eso nos conduce a la actual situación. Donde Sakura divaga en pensamientos "inapropiados", sentada a un lado de un inexpresivo peli-azabache, ambos hojeando gruesos libros dentro de una solitaria biblioteca escolar.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

La peli-rosa respingó abruptamente. Sí, ese era el dulce, varonil y encantador timbre de voz que su compañero poseía. Sintió la cara arder ¿Se habría dado cuenta de sus "pervertidos" pensamientos?

–¿Y-Yo?...

–Sí. –Contestó elevando una ceja, obviando lo tonto de la respuesta. Provocando un espasmo en el corazón de la peli-rosa al notar lo hermoso que se veía. –Estás roja, ¿tienes fiebre? –estiró una de sus manos y la colocó en su frente y retirándola después de un rato, causando que un raro rojo fosforescente llenara la piel de la chica.

–E-Estoy bien, es sólo que… ¡hace mucho calor aquí! ¡Sí, sí, eso!

–¡Shhh! –Replicó la bibliotecaria y la chica de ojos jade se sumió en su asiento. Seguramente estaba quedando como la mayor tonta.

–¡Ahh! –Suspiró pesado el de ojos ónix –Creo que tienes razón –se aflojó un poco la corbata y desabrochó un botón de su camisa. –Hace demasiado calor.

Sakura juró haber tenido una hemorragia nasal al ser la única espectadora de tan sensual espectáculo. Sasuke Uchiha, sudando levemente, con la camisa sutilmente desabrochada y pegada a sus músculos, con el cabello desordenado, recargado totalmente en el respaldo de la silla y con eso ojos sobre ella. Podía morir en paz.

–¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

Y cuando mencionó su nombre sintió que la baba se le escapaba de la boca y la mandíbula le caía al suelo.

–N-No… e-e-esto yo… –Tragó grueso.

Sí antes tenía pensamientos insanos sobre ellos dos solos en la biblioteca, ahora, con tan dichosa vista, podía imaginar sus más grandes perversiones volviéndose realidad, estúpido y sensual Uchiha.

Cuando la peli-rosa recobró el sentido, y pudo bajar de los escenarios pornográficos dentro de su cabeza. Lo último que llegó a carbura fue como el azabache apresaba su labios en un chispeante beso. Como pudo, correspondió la acción un tanto impactada y aun creyendo que eso era de sus tantas alucinaciones. Para cuando se separaron, la chica de ojos jade se encontraba como fuera de este mundo, con la boca abierta y roja, y las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

–Perdón, pero entré en pánico al darme fijarme que te habías dado cuenta de mis pervertidos pensamientos. –Explico, sonriendo de medio lado, el guapísimo azabache.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente, mordiendo la comisura de su labio inferior. Ese día, Sasuke Uchiha conocería lo que es un verdadero delirio hormonal.

* * *

Pues algo corto para estos momentos de aburrimiento~

¿Reviews?


End file.
